Wait !
by MajorFirst
Summary: Some sort of a "what if" , but not really, starting right after Owen left Cristina in that treatment room after they kissed for the very first time. Things are hot, be warned kids. This will be a two or three chapters story. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Hi, so this is something new for me, being my second fanfiction and my first about something like that. There will be one or two more parts, shorter than this one, to achieve this story, that IS going somewhere.**

**Of course, I do not own Grey's Anatomy nor either one of its characters.**

**English is not my mother language so I'm sorry for mistakes I may have done**

It 's funny if you think about how tiny things can sometimes change everything. For Cristina, it was a word, a single four letter word. It had the power to change everything, to change a life, well, to change two lives and maybe even more.

\- "WAIT !"

There it was, just a tiny word, spoke out of nowhere.

And it all changed.

Owen was back in the treatment room in three seconds, his incredible blue eyes staring into hers, reading into her soul it seemed, and then in two long strikes he was on her again, claiming her lips as if they always belonged to him, like if he just found them again after a long time apart. Her arms closed around him, bringing him even closer, as if her own life depended on how much of their bodies touched. Their tongues met instantly, no permission asked, no permission granted, no permission actually needed.

She was feeling almost light headed when he broke the kiss, panting, his hands still in her hair. She didn't open her eyes when she spoke.

\- "I live across the street, they're going to send me home in a few minutes...".

Something twitched inside him, implications of something even more exciting evident in her words. She opened her eyes to judge his reaction.

\- "Do you..." she continued, shyly.

He didn't let her finish, didn't want her to feel any kind of embarrassment and furthermore, he didn't want to give her anytime to think about how crazy the situation was and backed down.

\- "Yeah..." he answered right away, desire hardly hidden.

In any other situation, she would have laughed at his urgency. Right now though, she only gasped at his raw honesty, flutters everywhere in her body as it anticipated what was yet to come.

\- "Wait for me outside then, I won't be long."

Her words told him to leave but her arms didn't release him just yet. She captured his lips again, with the same passion, for a few more seconds before he grounded his hips into her lower stomach, not hard, just to let her feel the extend of his desire. She moaned and gasped again at the feeling, her whole body reacting instantly like it never, ever, did before, for anyone.

She leant back from him and he took one last glance at her before retrating from the small room. She grabbed her pager, her hands feelings numbed and her brain foggy, and send a page to Meredith: "Need clothes and discharge. Now".

Within 10 minutes she was out of the hospital, scanning the area. For a second, she thought he was just gone but then, she spotted him, sitting in a bench, waiting. She went to him and without any word, he rose and followed her, both barely aware of the freezing temperature. Soon, they stood in front of her door and she cursed out loud as her shaking hand fought to stick and turn the key in the lock.

He smiled and gently took the key from her, then turned her around, pinning her against the wall with the whole lenght of his body, and without a warning, he bent down and his lips found hers again. She forgot about the key as he deepened the kiss, ready to be taken right here, in the hallway if he wanted to.

Expertly, he inserted and turned the key in the lock and in no time they were in the living room, without breaking the kiss. He kicked the door close behind them and threw the key on the nearest piece of furniture. Scanning the immediate surroundings, he noticed the couch just as they both kicked their shoes off. Good thing he had anticipated the rush they would be in and loosened his boots as he waited for her.

Cristina broke the kiss when she realised he was pushing her towards the couch.

\- "That way" she whispered pointing a door with her finger. He changed his route, gladly. He knew it had to be her bedroom.

As soon as he closed the door behind him, things got to the next level, and even if they had wanted to, they both realised there was no way they could stop anything from happening from this point on.

His army jacket was off first, quickly followed by hers along with her shirt, leaving her in her bra. He swallowed hard as the sight and feel of her skin under his hands and he started kissing the revealed skin of her neck and shoulder, one hand runnind down her spine while his other one buried itself in the thick mass of her magnificient hair. Somehow frustrated with the material still covering his body, she tugged at the hem of his shirt and he helped her pulling it off, throwing it somewhere nearby, carelessly. Her hands instantly roamed over his chest, feeling the tight muscles under his hot skin, but as soon as he started kissing her lips again, one of her hand went back into his hair at the back of his head, while the other one grabbed his shoulder, holding him to her.

At some point, she realised both of their pants were gone, but lost in the moment, she couldn't remember how. She only became aware of this fact when her hand brushed against the hard bump under his boxers and even more as a groan escaped his throat to die in her mouth as she did so. If she hadn't been ready for him already, which she definatly was, she would have been right there and then.

He left her lips, starting a trail of kisses down her throat and collarbone while he easily unclaspped her bra, sliding it away from her shoulders, slowly. She closed her eyes for a moment but nothing happened for a few seconds, as he took time to just look at her. Then, she felt his tongue over one nipple before he took it between his lips, sucking gently at it. Her head fell back as she arched herself, pushing her breast even more into his mouth. When he abandonned it to give the other the same attention, she sudden loss of warmth made her groan. He got he hint, and his hand left the small of her back to rest close to the abandonned nipple, his thumb brushing over it from time to time, to keep it entertained. She sighed in delight.

He finally released the other nipple and claimed her lips again while he pushed her back until the back of her knees touched the bed and he laid her down on it, bracing himself up on one hand and knee. He let her tongue invade his mouth for a quick duel before he started a new path down her body, licking both her nipples again, but he didn't stop any longer on them, before continuing his way south. Her stomach tightened under his lips. One more kiss on her panties, and she raised her hips until she felt it slide down, along with his lips, as he kissed her thigh, knee, leg and ankle as he slide the small fabric off her now completly naked body. Once he had disgarded it, he kissed his way back through her other leg and all the way up to her lips again.

\- "You're so beautiful" he whispered before plunging his tongue inside her mouth, making her shiver. Was it his tongue, or his words, or the way he said them? She didn't know. Honestly, she didn't care right now.

As her hands ran on his body above her, she realised how large and strong he was compare to her. '_This guy will break me in half_' she thought. But instead of feeling scared or concerned, she only felt excited even more. Maybe because he was careful enough to avoid applying any body weight on her upper right side where he removed her icycle or maybe because against any rationnality, she trusted him somehow. And trust was NOT Cristina Yang's thing. But kissing stangers silly, how beautiful they were, was not Owen Hunt's thing either, and yet...

He smiled when she tugged at the waistband of his boxer with a frustrated groan as she realised it wasn't bulging from his hips. He got up slowly, leaving a few more kisses randomly on her, and push that last piece of clothing off. Unashamed, she stared at him, lust and need darkening her eyes by the second. He let her stare all she wanted, because it gave him time to stare at her too and also because he enjoyed the view immensely.

Cristina crawled a little higher on her bed wishing he would join her. But he stayed standing there, his eyes roaming across her entire body, from her hair to her legs, slightly open, silently inviting him. From this spot, he could see there will be no need for any more foreplay.

\- "Are you going to come here or are you just going to stare at me?" She asked a little frustrated.

\- "I haven't decided yet" he answered almost playfully.  
\- "Arghhh" was her very frustrated answer.

But frustration flew off the window when she felt his toned body settling above her, his lips and tongue tasting her skin once more. With its own will, her hand slide down his body, from chest to stomach and grabbed him, stroking the whole lenght of the part of him that was just freed. He hissed at her touch, oviously already to full attention to the point that it was almost painful.

Without any more ceremony, she cradled him between her legs and guided him towards her. Suddently both very serious, they locked eyes together and he started to push gently into her. She arched her back and moaned loudly as he stretched her slowly, holding herself to his broad shoulders. When he was half the way in, he stopped, withdrew all the way out, and pushed back just a litlle more. He did the exact same thing twice more before he found himself all the way inside of her. He stilled then, feeling her body contracting hard around him as it ajusted itself to him and he watched Cristina's face, fascinated.

Having this total stranger inside her felt... surreal and amazing. Weirdly, it felt insanely good and right. How? Why? She didn't know.

She raised her legs and locked her ankles behind him, both the hands clutching at his houlders, giving him the green light. He didn't miss it, and he started moving slowly above and in her. Soon though Owen just knew he would not be able to keep it gentle. It had been a long time for him, and she was just way too beautiful, the soft noises she was making were just too much and the tension in the room was just unbearable, just like the sweet pain in his groin.

On the exact same page, Cristina lowered one hand down to his butt and applied as much force as she could with his next thrust. He obliged more than happily, his new thrusts everything but gentle, everything but slow. He rammed into her, filling her up each time, again and again, never missing a beat of the steady but quick rythme he established. She felt something brush against her left breast, again and again in perfect rythme with his thrusts, electrising waves of pleasure each time. She looked down at her own chest and realised that to avoid her injured side, the position he held himself in allowed his dog-tags hanging from his neck to actually brush her niple, the cold metal a total contrast to her hot and now moist skin. He followed her gaze and was about to make a move to push them away but she stopped him. Puzzled, he wondered why she wouldn't let him take them away, but when he looked back at them, the sight of them hitting that sensitive spot rythmycally made her point clear and he had to admit that seeing his own name doing that to her body also had some effects on him.

He sped up the pace again, her body shaken with each one of his powerful thrusts, bringing her higher and higher on the bed. He felt her nails dig in the skin of his back and if he wasn't already way past the point of no return, he would have loved the fact that he would have been marked as hers for at least a few days.

Soon though, he realised that in a few thrusts, her head would be bumping into the headboard. His sharp mind, quickly made two options out of the situation: changing position right now, or adjust this one. Debating silently, he felt her start to tremble under and around him and he heard her moaning increase. Option two, he thought, no way he was going to let down right now. He raised one hand to the headboard gripping it tightly, getting even more leverage, and sneacked his other hand under her arm, holding her shoulder from behind, keeping her down. It allowed him to thrust even harder into her, And he did, knowing she was very close to her breaking point.

Feeling secured, she released her own hold on him, closing her eyes as she felt herself loosing every last bit of control over her mind and body. She had manage somehow to keep up with him, her hips meeting his, thurst for thrust until now, but then, she couldn't anymore. Her mouth opened, lips forming an "o" and he was mesmerized by the sight. He didn't think too much before plunging his tongue in when she started sceaming insanely, some things vaguely ressembling to "Oh my god" "yes" and "I can't". Her hands fisted in his damp with sweat hair and he hamered a few more times into her clentching body, and pulled back from her mouth as she stopped screaming, air stuck in her lungs as she came harder and longer than she ever before in her life. When she finally exhaled, his name escaped her lips as a whisper and he lost it. It took only one more clench of her body around him as he thrust one last hard time consciously, and he followed her in heaven, coming in long and hot waves deep inside her, as his hips buckled incontrolably against her all sense of rythme forgotten.

As he slowly came back to earth, he felt her stroke on his chest and side of his face, before all his muscles started to tremble and he laid himself on her, still careful not to press on her wound and still holding a fair amount of his body weight on his elbow and right knee, not to crush her.

He buried his face in her neck the light stubble on his jaw ticking her shin there, his breathing ragged. Her arms came around him, now stroking his back and head through his hair, almost lovingly. Almost. Because it was a one night stand, right? An incredibly hot, blow you mind, shake your world one night stand. And that what not love, that was just sex. Unbelievable, unforgettable, earth shattering sex.

Her legs had fall back onto the mattress, along his, so did his arm that had been pushing against the headboard a moment before.

She waited for the awkwardness, but to her surprise, it didn't come.

**So ? :)**  
**Feel free to give me feedbbacks, it is much needed to improve my writing.**


	2. Round 2

**Author's note: Hi there. First of all, thank you for the reviews on the first chapter, my heart skipped a beat each time I had an alert lol**

**So... I had trouble finding how to update an existing story... I'm not used to it, but here it is. This chapter that wasn't supposed to be here, not all of it anyway, but after the first one, I couldn't keep my mind out of it. I hope you'll like it. Let me know, please. Maybe there will be a next one and then the conclusion.  
**

**Jo: Thanks for the offer, as you saw, I really do need a beta, but I don't use Twitter, so is there any other way? Maybe I can give you my e-mail or something?**

Cristina was vaguely aware of the first rays of daylight coming throught the blinds of her bedroom window. Not that she was sleeping, because she wasn't even near being asleep. Neither was the guy lying on her, keeping her warm pretty much everywhere, despite his own back getting colder by the minute. He wasn't speaking or moving, her only clue that he wasn't sleeping was his left hand gently strocking the outline of her shoulder that he was holding tightly a moment before, probably leaving red marks that would be sore later on.

She ran her fingers through the short hair of the almost stranger and for a second, a picture of Burke crossed her mind. It felt so different, not just the hair she realised, everything about that guy was different from Burke. Except maybe for the dedication for his job she had been able to see in his eyes and hands as he stitched her up and in his voice when he talked about his work in the field. But otherwise, from the color and smell of their skin, to the way they kissed or "did" her, everything was so, so different. The most obvious was actually that very moment. Burke Would have rolled off of her a long time ago, regaining some kind of composture right afterward and he would have been gone to the shower by now. This army badass though, even if she couldn't see his face still buried in her neck, she could feel his vulnerability at this point, he wasn't hiding anything. To be honest, she wasn't either. For the first time in God knows how long, she had _felt_. So many things.

It started with the first kiss, back in the trauma room. He had put his lips on hers after a glance that made a cold shiver run down her spine, and he had cupped her face and she felt it. Something had stir inside her, like a cat after a long nap stretching its muscles, waking up what seemed to be every single cell of her body. And now, all thoses cells craved for more. Her entire self craved for more. She felt like if they just scratched the surface here and Cristina Yang was nothing but a thorough person. She just had to explore things further. She wanted to and basically, she needed to.

Her mind was made, her body agreeing 100%, when she felt him move, slowly trying to roll on his side. Without any second thought she followed him, rolling along, until she was on top of him straddling his hips, half of him still buried inside her.

Surprised, Owen looked at her and for a minute he was scared. The look he saw written all over her face screamed only one thing at him: ROUND 2! But as much as he wanted to, and that he did, he wasn't sure he was up for it just yet. To his defense, it had been a few months since he had any sexual activity and there was the jetlag, and the accident with its adrenaline surge... You can only ask that much of a man, right? He was just about to explain it to her when she bent forward, her hair falling on his chest and tickling his ribs. He felt her lips on his skin, leaving a trail of kisses along his sternum, and his eyes shut, but it was nothing compare to what she did next.

She felt more than she heard his sharp intake of air when her tongue darted out, teasing his nipple, just as she whirled her hips on his. And just like that he knew. He knew he was up for anything she wanted.

He followed her when she sat up again, kissing her neck and jaw before reclaiming her mouth, fiercely. She kissed him back with a passion she didn't know she possessed before pushing on his chest with both hands until he was flat on his back once more. He didn't resist, or complain, if she wanted the lead, she could definatly have it. It was fine by him. More than fine. From his current position, he had the most amazing view of her ever. From her dark curls, her lustful eyes, tasty lips, small shoulders, perfect breasts... She was like a master piece of art to his opinion. He let his eyes travel down her stomach and swallowed a groan when they rested on their joined bodies, the sight eliciting some other kind of reaction she instantly felt. Her moans filled the room, each one of them building the next one. How the hell did she never try that before?

Owen soon couldn't keep his hands still and he put them on her knees, on each side of him, running them all the way up to her hips, pausing there for a moment before resuming their course on her body, his touch light as a feather on the sensitive skin of her breasts. When she rose on her knees, he tensed under her, holding his breath, his eyes dropping between them again, hands on her hips, ready to help. Next thing he knew, he saw himself disappearing inside her down to the hilt. It looked and felt insanely good. She could feel him pushing against the wall of her womb, the slight discomfort increasing her pleasure to a point she had never known.

The rythme she set was slow, almost a torture and for a moment he only watched, unable to move, unable to think. It took all his willpower not to hold her still and have his own way. He resisted, and instead, helped her every move, up and down, his hips in total synch with hers. His thumb brushed throught the short and soft curls on her pubis and, too tempted, he authorized himself to go even more south, using his thumb on the most sensitive part of her.

Her eyes rolled shut.

\- "Don't stop" she exhaled. Like if he was thinking about stopping, ever. Would he have a choice in that matter, he would do that exact thing for the rest of his life. Period.

Her movements soon became erratic, and she found it impossible to keep the rise and fall rythme. She started to ground herself back and forth on him and he stroked her just a little harder, just a little faster, and then she was gone, her back arched, and he sat up again, holding her securely in his strong arms while he kissed and nipped at the soft skin of her exposed throat and breasts. She kept clenching and unclenching around him and he closed his eyes to try and keep control, not to spill himself just yet.

He failed miserably. and she held him back as he came too, proud of herself somehow.

He fell back on the bed, taking her with him and she rested her head high on his chest, the sound of both their pounding hearts echoing in her ear.

His heart rate had slown down when he gently rolled them and pushed on her shoulder so she was laying on her back next to him. He propped himself on his elbow and looked right into her eyes, his expression soft.

\- "Can I... " he started pointing at her wound.  
\- "Why?" she frowned.  
\- "Well... I'm pretty sure you were supposed to rest and not stretch your body like you just did... And I wanna check on my work" he answered, a smile lifting his lips upward.

He had a point, she thought. But two could play this game.

\- "Will you let me check your leg?" she asked cocking her eyebrows.  
\- "It's not your work" he stated.  
\- "Half of it is."  
\- "More like 20%" he chuckled  
\- "Still."  
\- "Okay."  
\- "Deal, go ahead."

His fingers worked expertly on the dressing then probbed lightly around the wound, testing the stiches.

\- "Looks good" he said after he finished his thorough exam, taping the dressing back as nicely as he could.

\- "Great, your turn", she said pushing him flat on his back again.

She had to move down a bit to sat beside his thight. It hadn't occur to her before that she would have to be so close to some other part of his body to check on his wound, and for a moment, she checked, yes, but not his leg. The candid smile plastered on his face faded away and his eyes darkened a little. But he didn't move. She stared for a while as he laid there in all his naked glory and she felt her cheeks flush. Slighly embarrassed, she quickly focused back on her task and removed the dressing. That wound will leave a nasty scar, but otherwise it was fine, just a little bit of swelling which was to be expected.

\- "Looks fine too". When she heard her own voice, she couldn't believe the amount of tension she was able to deceale in it. It almost scared herself. She looked at his face and saw the same tension, the same need in his eyes.

She was about to launch at him when the spell was broken with a loud growl coming from his stomach and they both laughed.

\- "Okay" she laughed, "I don't have a lot since I'm practically living IN the hospital, but there should be coffee and cereals somewhere."  
\- "That would be great" he assured her.  
\- "I'm gonna use the bathroom, could you... start coffee?"  
\- "Sure"

As he watched her leave, he realised how weird all of this was. It was almost like a morning routine, except they didn't know each other, they didn't even know that the other existed a few hours ago. And yet, there was this undeniable connection. A connection he never felt before, not even with the woman he was engaged to. It was more than physical attraction, he was sure of that.

He retrieved his boxers on the floor and walked in the kitchen, quickly working throught her stuff to find the items he needed.

Minutes later, they both sat at the counter, sipping on their coffee and eating cereals since it really was the only eatable thing she had.

\- "So..." she started, trying her best to be casual, " how many girls do you have?"

Seriously? Where did that come from? Clearly, her brain's functions had to be altered in some way.

\- "Wh... What?" he almost chocked on his coffee.  
\- "Don't you have a girl in every port or something like that?"

His laughter filled the air, genuine.

\- "It's the Navy guys who are supposed to be like that. I'm not with the Navy AND I don't think the statement is true anyway".

She frowned.

\- "Doesn't answer the question though". Damn, stupid brain...

He thought for a second, watching her intendly.

\- "None". He started "It's been a few months since I... 'had' one".

She searched his eyes for some kind of lie, but couldn't find any.

\- "Me too" she simply stated.  
\- "You're kidding me" he said in disbelief.  
\- "No", her eyes dropped to the counter.  
\- "Well... let me tell you, guys around here are... out of their minds, 'cause... I think you're beautiful." he said cocking his eyebrows.

She had to smile at that and her heart melted when her eyes met his.

A ringing tone, coming from the bedroom interrupted the renewed tension in the room.

\- "That's me" he said rising from his spot and jogging to get to his phone.

\- "Hey", she heard him talk into his cell. "No, no, I'm fine... yeah, something came up when I got to the hospital and I had to stay for a little while longer... No, no, not with my leg, I'm absolutly fine, don't worry... Well, I still have to go get my car but I'll call you when I'll be ready to come home, okay?... I know, I miss you too... Great I can't wait... I love you too, see you soon."

\- "Sorry 'bout that" he said, smiling that damn sweet smile of his, when he came back to Cristina and their breakfast.

He was met with everything but a smile, with a Cristina protecting herself behind crossed arms on her chest and a blank face.

\- "You should leave now".


	3. Not supposed to be

**Author's note: Hi guys. I know... It's been an awfully long time since I updated this... You have to know I wanted to, but I've been in and out of the hospital, had to undergo four leg surgeries and been a mess for months. I tried writing at the time (some of it is in the following chapter) but the heavy medication made it very hard and really difficult to understand. At least it took some of the pain away, so I'm not complaining!**

**Also... this chapter is... different from the two previous ones. It's a little dark I guess. It wasn't planned that way when I started the story, but I think it works. Bare with me.**

**One last thing: I really do need a beta since I'm aware I'm making a lot of grammal mistakes, so if you feel up to it... feel free to email me: bfirst38**  
**I know this story is almos finished but I have another one who needs a few more chapters, so, I need my beta for it.**

**Enjoy! (I hope)**

* * *

What the hell was happening to her? Cristina tightened her arms around her, desperately trying to protect herself from the pain she felt rising in her heart. He was a random stranger for God's sake! A damn stranger! Handsome stranger... with incredible eyes... Eyes looking at her, looking right into her, despite all the barriers she has been careful to build after Burke. He saw her, melting the ice in her heart, warming her from inside even though she didn't want to be fixed, didn't want to be reached, didn't want to be warmed. Or did she? One thing for sure, he messed her up, with one look, followed by one touch and then one kiss.

But he had a home. And someone he loved. Someone who loved and missed him. And Cristina felt empty. Just empty. And betrayed too. Betrayed? How could she feel betrayed? She should have known a guy like that could not be single. So why was it even bothering her? It was supposed to be a one night stand, right? And she wasn't the one being cheated on, she was the one he was cheating with. And yet, it felt like the other way around.

Saying Owen was taken aback was an understatment. What did just happen exactly? Had she threw him away after the first time, he would have understood. Maybe even right after the second time. But now? They were having breakfast together and talking and he was sure he had felt the incredible tension rise again between them. He has seen she spark in her eyes, saying clear and loud that round three was on it's way.

He looked at her for a few seconds, waiting for the smile that just HAD to come. Right? Because it HAD to be a joke. A bad one. But the smile didn't come. She looked only... Hurt. For a minute he was affraid he may have physically hurt her, but he knew he has been more than careful even as passion has overtaken him, so he just needed to ask:

\- "Huh... Did I do something wrong or..."  
\- "Look," she interrupted him coldy "It's been great, really, but now, we're done, so please, go."

Owen stared at her, baffled. He considered confronting her for a moment but her eyes and her body language convinced him otherwise. Instead, and despite the pinch he felt in his heart, he just went back to her bedroom, retrieving his clothes from the floor and dressing himself up. When he came back, fully clothed, she hasn't moved from her spot. It was almost like she was ready to fly away, her all weight being supported on one leg only, the other one ready to take a step back, has he tried to go towards her. He wasn't even sure if the tear he thought he saw in one of her eye wasn't a fidgment of his imagination.

He wanted to find something, anything, to say. 'Thank you'? 'Why'? 'Please'? 'Don't make me go just yet'? 'I feel something I have never felt before'? 'I know we don't really know each other, but I really like you... I may even Love you'? Nothing came out. I was all either too much or not enough. He stole one last glance at her, to never forget her, and sighed right before he turned on his heels.

He grabbed the doorknob and turned it, opening the door, to get out of this appartment and out of her life. Forever.

Cristina was sure the next she was about to hear, would be the door closing. But it wasn't.

He already had a foot outside when Owen quickly turned around, words finally flooding his brain, words he didn't want to think about, words he needed to spill whatever the consequences. It couldn't be any worse than leaving like that anyway, he thought.

\- "Come on," She heard him say, purposeful, " I don't get it," he continued before she could answer anything. "... one second we were fine. I even thought that 'this' wasn't over. I... I felt things tonight I haven't felt for... I don't know, maybe never, and I kinda thought... kinda hoped, that you were feeling them too..."

She was looking at him as he talked, the frown on his face deepening the scar at the top of his nose. He was using his hands a lot, probably trying to make his point even clearer. But she didn't bulge. Until he went on:

"... And then, my mum called and -bam- you're throwing me out. So, please, just tell me, explain to me... What the hell happened?" He was almost panting by the end of his little tirade, as emotions rushed into his system.

That's when she gasped, her shoulders falling, her arms losing their tight grip on each other. His mum. That was his mum on the phone. His mother that was waiting for her son to come home after months in the desert, his mum that he loved and who loved him. Her heart, this traitor, seemed to be beating more easily.

But this time Owen was sure it was tears he saw gathering in both her eyes. He misunderstood them and cursed himself.

\- "Damn, I'm sorry... I didn't mean to yell at you... I just... Don't cry, I'm leaving..."

He sighed as an heavy weight landed on his chest, crushing his heart. He finally turned away from her, unable to see her cry, furthermore because of him, and stepped out, reluctantly.

And then the precious word reached his ears yet again.

\- "Wait..."

Barely a whisper, but he heard it nontheless.

This time, he walked to her very slowly, scruting her reaction to his approch and before she really knew it, she found herself crushed between his chest and arms, in the kind of hug that makes you feel safe and protected from everything that good old world may throw at you. The kind of hug she has been needing for so long and never got. And Cristina Yang cried. She cried in the arms of this army guy she didn't even know and she didn't feel ashamed to do so. The words that were whispered in her ear didn't make any sense to her but their softness as they were told, the way she felt them more than she heard them, soothed her and reached the very end of her soul. She had no idea how long he kept her in his embrace, holding her in every meaning of the word, but when she leant back, there was nothing left to dry on her cheeks. She tried to avoid looking into his eyes, but of course, he wouldn't let her and his hand cupped her chin, gently lifting her head until she actually accepted to look at him. And God, those eyes... she thought.

Owen took the little tendrils of her hair that had fell on her face and gently put them aside and behind her ear. It wasn't sensual or charged with sexual tension, but the simple gesture almost brought the tears back in her eyes. He cared. It was her that initiated the following kiss that remained slow, and it was also her who dragged him toward the bathroom tugging at his shirt, and despite the fact that he was more that willing, it wasn't him who started the blissfull sex that occured in the shower. It WAS him, however, who lifted her up afterwards and brought her to bed. He lowered himself behind her, spooning her small frame with his much larger one. She fell asleep not long after and Owen fought against it a little longer, wondering what was going to happened next because 'this' was definatly NOT a one night stand or meaningless sex. It was more. Much, much more.

* * *

Owen left later that day, to visit his mum who was waiting for him for way too long already and who was starting to be very worried. He came back to Cristina's appartment with fresh civilian clothes and a pizza. They ate together, both suprised to feel such at ease in each other compagny, and he didn't ask her if he could spend the night with her, he just did. Cristina didn't complain about it. She was glad she didn't have to beg him to stay actually. She snuggled against him, press the play button on the remote and watched the kidney transplant being displayed on the screen for a all ten minutes before her eyes shut.

The following two weeks were spent mostly in the appartment. He left three times to visit his mother but he has always been back to spend the night with her. They had shared their meals and showers and sleep, along with the best sex they each had in their whole lives. He had talked to her about stuff that happened to him in the desert but didn't spend too much time on it and she didn't pushed him to do so, knowing there were things that were hard to talk about. Oddly, she had no problem talking about her father and Burke or the 'dreamy' relationship she had with her mother.

Back at the hospital, all of her friends, but mostly Meredith had been worried not to see her come back. They were very dedicated to the job but if one of them was to never take a leave, wounded or not, it would have been Cristina. Yet, chief Webber has informed them the day after the icycle incident that the asian doctor wouldn't be here until the removal of her stitches. Meredith had called her person a few times but Cristina either didn't answered her phone or she kept the conversation short and gave her friend some lame excuses. Twice, she even stopped by her appartment after her shift. The first time she heard no sound at all and the door remained closed even tho she knocked on it for ten minutes. The second time... well, let's say Cristina sounded very and loudly busy... Surely they will have many things to talk about, Meredith had thought as she had left the building, smiling.

And then... then Owen was du back in the sand pit... On the last day, he removed her stitches and she took care of his stapples. After one last intense night together, they found themselves standing in front of the door. Neither of them wanted him to leave, furthermore to fly into war, but he had to finish his tour, there was no escape. He took her in his arms, holding her for a long time, inhaling her scent and the smell of her shampoo. He was sure he was going to need it before... before he will be able to be with her again, in a few months. It wasn't something they had talked about but he just knew that they will keep in touch and that she'll be the first person he'll come to the minute he'll be back. Somehow she didn't doubt it either.

Keeping this in mind, he released her slowly and stroke softly the side of her face with the back of his hand and she smiled, leaning against the gentle pressure. He smiled back and bent forward, kissing only her lips at first before deepening the kiss to a point he was not sure he'll be able to stop. And if he wasn't be able to, well, she won't be complaining, even a tiny bit.

She ran her hand throught his red hair and on the smooth skin at the back of his neck for the last time, while they tongues stroke each other and their lips niped at one another endlessly. When they finally broke apart, for air, and also because time didn't wait for them to be ready to part, no love words were exchanged, no promises given ou asked.

He only took a step back, then another, until the hands they were unaware they were holding could not stay clasped together anymore. The smile that lifted his lips was sad but full of hope and echoed perfectly the one she wore on her face.

And he left.

* * *

For weeks after she returned to the hospital, Cristina has been bugged by Meredith. Her person wanted to know every single detail of what happened and who was the guy who had made her so shinny and glowing, and also who had made her scream that loudly. But Cristina kept being elusive about it. She wanted to keep the memories for herself, at least until he was back. If he has not change his mind or realised he didn't want anything to do with her.

For six months, she dreamt of him, asleep or awake, more times that she thought she wanted to. Keeping in touch proved itself to be quite complicated but the few e-mails he managed to send always made her heart skip some beats and swell. She waited for each one of them. Until a monday night, a little after 7.45 pm. She was working late as usual, when Alex told her someone was waiting for her in the lobby. Cristina wasn't supposed to meet anyone that night, but she had this feeling rising from deep within her heart and core. It was so strong that it wasn't even nice.

She took the stairs in a hurry, affraid the elevator would only be delaying her. But in the lobby, there was no sign of an redhaired army badass. The smile plastered on her face faded slowly. She had to be crazy. She was about to turn back when an old lady approched her.

\- "Are you Cristina?"

Cristina looked at the older woman. And then she knew. The red hair, even if it was almost white now, the kind of blue eyes she had only saw once before, the pale skin, the softness and the dark circles under her reddened eyes. She knew. She knew who the woman was and what had happened. She just knew.

Owen's mum took her by surprise when she took her in her arms and held her as tight as she probably could, but Cristina's surprise grew eveb wider when her own arms automatically wrapped themselves around the woman trying to stop crying in her arms.

Before she left, Owen's mother handed her a letter, with her name on it, written by the soldier's hand. Cristina hesitated to take it, feelings overwhelming her completly.

She went home right away and only once she closed the door and locked it behind her, did she broke down entirely. And it was bad. Way worse than when Burke left without even saying goodbye, leaving her alone at the altar, with no dignity, like at all. She felt empty and broken and ripped appart. And Cristina knew she'll never feel safe and protected again, she'll never feel as good and loved and special as she did under his eyes, and she'll never, ever, feel as high and blessed and satisfied as she did under his hands and mouth.

The letter stayed on the floor of her appartment for days before she had the courage to open it, with shaky hands.

" Cristina,

this is going to sound weird because  
I know that we haven't known each other  
for long, but... If you have to read  
this, then I hope you're not as hooked  
up on me as I am on you. I think I fell  
in love with you, and I hope you didn't  
because the last thing I want is for you  
to be hurt because of me.  
If you did... well, please know that I  
thought about you every single day and  
that I was planning on coming back to  
you, for you. You were it for me Cristina.  
You were.

Take Care Cristina, I mean it.

Love,

Owen"

The letter fell graciously back onto the floor along with heavy tears and her body followed as it curled in a tiny ball. A ball of pain. There was no rationality in it, but Cristina was purely and simply devastated.

* * *

**Okay! I know what you think... I'm horrible...**  
**But I'm not THAT horrible since I'm giving you the last chapter right now. Please read it before you curse me and my family for 5 generations just because you read that I killed Owen.**  
**As I said, bare with me for just one more chapter, please.**


	4. Choices

**Author's note: Told you! You just had to hit that 'next' button ;)**  
**So, this is the last chapter. Now, stop being mad at me for killing Owen and read, he's not dead in vain, I promise**.

* * *

Cristina woke up in an empty bed, frantic, with her vision altered by hot tears. The sheets felt ice cold under her hands. Her breaths started to come out shallower ans shallower until air refused to enter her lungs as realisation settled a little more. He was dead. How could it hurt so damn much... Two weeks of her life and she was imprinted by him, almost unable to live without him. The sounds coming out of her throat wrecked the silence of the room, like chopped gasps. Her eyes scanned the room but she didn't recognised anything. It wasn't the same bed, or the same appartment for that matter. What has she done? She lifted her hand to her mouth in an attempt to muffle the sounds coming uncontrolled now from her mouth as she fought to release the stranded breath out of her lungs. She was about to lose the fight when she heard heavy foosteps rushing to her. A second later the bed shifted behind her and a pair of arms circled her entire upper body, crushing her until she finally exhaled all the way out and managed to take a more normal breath. The body behind her was wet and the scent of soap and shampoo soon invaded her nostrils. Automatically, she clinged on his ams like she would have held onto a roc in the middle of a storm, so hard it must have been painful for him, whoever he was. The man loosened his grip around her shaking frame, just a little, just to ease her breathing, but he didn't realease her.

That's how well this man knew her. See, this wasn't new for her him, even tho she had not had any of those nightmares in a long, long time. He stroke the entire lenght of her back, hoping it will help her a little more. Her nightmares about 'the plane crash' used to be the more violent ones, but occasionnally, the ones involving a shooting and a surgery at gun point were also really hard on her. It had to be one of those, he thought. He rocked her shaking body lovingly, his head nestled in her heck, whispering soothing words. Most times, it worked. But today, he wasn't sure.

\- "Hey... hey... shhhhh... it's okay... Shhhhh... I got you, you're okay now. Shhhhh..."

Her vision started to clear out, a good sign that her oxygen level was coming back to normal, and that's when she saw it. On the finger of her left hand. A wedding band, matching the one resting on one of the man's fingers, or so it seemed. Small pieces of the last ten years slowly came back to her, like a puzzle she tried to put together. She remember meeting the guy when she was still broken. She remembered them moving in this very appartment. She remembered her wedding, big, with her friends. She remembered tiny irrelevant memories, but mostly she remembered pain and loss filling every little gap of her life. She couldn't refrain the sob that escaped her mouth, soon followed by another one, and another one, until she was crying full force. She didn't want that life. She wanted her army badass surgeon. She wanted HIM to hold her, not that guy.

After a long moment, when tears finally came to an halt, when the body heat of the man who had not make one attempt to move whatsoever, no matter how incomfortable he must have been by now, had warm her, Cristina started to relax. She closed her eyes, trying to hold on to the memories before the last ten years make them fade away. Maybe she could pretend, just this once...

She closed her eyes and turn around, engulfing herself in the warm embrace of her husband, nuzzling his throat. His skin was smooth and he smelled good, it would do fine. He was a little surprised when she searched for his lips but welcomed her tongue in his mouth right away, greeting it with his own. One of her hand sneacked around his neck, her fingers running throught his still damp hair (longer than Owen's, but she pretended she didn't notice that difference), preventing him from backing away from her, even if he had no intention to do so. Her kiss became hard, demanding, almost painful, but he didn't seem to care. Again, he knew her.

Soon, her hands started ro roam over his chest and lower and only then did he get really worried. Her kisses began to be even more demanding, her tongue aggressive and invasive and her fingers found the button of his jeans. He abrupty broke the kiss, more concerned by the minute and grabbed both her wrists in his hands.

\- "Cristina... Wait."

She lowered her head and tears fell once more.

\- "Cristina... " he started to clarify. "... It's not that I don't want this... You know that. I want you. God help me, I want you all the time. But you're upset right now. I can just, you know, hold you, until you feel better."

When she spoke, her voice was as broken as can be, pretty much like her heart.

\- "I need... this... I need... Please...".

In a mere second, he made his choice. He was there for her, always. Thereby, he was willing to give her anything she wanted, anything she needed. This time, he was the one initiating the kiss that followed, a much softer one but still fully charged with all his love for her. But the more he kissed her, the more he felt her break down, tears rolling down her cheeks again and again. He stopped, more concerned than before if that was possible. He craddled her head his his hands and whispered, both their face only a few inches from one another.

\- "Cristina, open your eyes. Open your eyes, please. Look at me, look at me."

But Cristina didn't want to. She didn't want to open her eyes. She wanted to stay ten years back, when those hands holding her were those of an army trauma surgeon with eyes that saw right into her soul.

But he pressed her again and something told her to oblige her husband.

When she finally opened her eyes, she found herself staring into intense blue eyes. Those eyes. She studied the face of her husband and it was all there, the light stubble, the scar, the long dimples and the short hair more blond than red by now even if a little longer indeed.

\- "Owen..."

The disbelief in her voice almost made him smile.

\- "Did you expect someone else?" he asked, fainting to be hurt.  
\- "No..." she answered right away "... God no..."

Cristina ran her fingers along his face, this face she loved and that she thought she had lost forever the time of a dream, or a nightmare most likely, in a vain attempt to convince her body that he hasn't gone anywhere.

\- "I'm here." Owen whispered, sensing how shaken up she still was. "I'm here." he repeated again, softly yet firmly, leaving no space for doubt, except in her still foggy brain.

His hands cupped her face and he leaned closer to her, his lips now almost touching her skin. He started to lay light kisses on her forehead, each eye, cheek, nose, chin and lips ponctuating each kiss with a low 'right here' until she seemed to finally relax under his hands and mouth. When the last kiss started to get out of control, it felt right again. Not desperate or hopeless, and Cristina's brain shutted down, giving up the fake memories to fully accept the real ones. She let herself fall in passion and love, in a tsunami of emotions and feelings as she felt Owen's hands took control of more than just her flesh.

When a tiny bit of awareness finally came back to her, they were both standing on their knees and he was behind her again, not to forget inside of her too, and she was still shaking a little from the orgasm that had just ravage her. Owen's left hand (very skilled, she might add), was still resting between her opened legs but it had stop moving. He knew her like the back of his own hand. He knew that she liked pretty much everything regarding sex, but this, right there, was her favorite sex position of all times. It wasn't for the depth of penetration, or the angle of pressure. It was because of the intimacy, trust and surrender it involved and required. She couldn't touch him that much, let alone lose herself in his eyes or coax him to do anything, yet, she could concentrate on his lips either on the top of her spine or neck, on his chest pushing into her back more and more rapidly, the light hair there tickling the skin between her shouder blades, the tightening of his lower belly each time she arched her back...

She raised her arms up and behind his head, feeling the drops of sweat covering his neck and wetting his hair all over again. She turned her head towards him and their tongues met once more in a deep kiss conveying so many things she almost felt dizzy. Her body reacted instantly, contracting around him, and she realised he was still hard, so hard that the half-moan, half-groan she felt rumbling on his tongue and dying inside her mouth didn't surprise her. His right arm, holding her right under her breats, tightened around her and she knew he was trying to hold still and not to give in into his basic needs. But she had other plans. She wanted it. It all.

She broke the kiss and let her head fall back on his shoulder just when lights started to dance behind her eyelids. She hissed and moaned as she felt him slide even deeper into her. and she squeezed her inner muscles around him once more. The only answer she got was that sound he made, the one that meant: 'I can't hold it any more', making a shiver run down her spine with anticipation and accomplishment. Gently, he bent down until she was lying on her stomach and he withdrew from her before dropping light kisses on her neck and spine, all the way to the small of her back. He then helped her turn around so she was finally facing him and he resumed with his kisses, this time starting on her navel and up to her throat. Unconsciously, she opened her legs as he crawled up above her and felt him settle between them. He didn't push in right away and it seemed to her that she was about to explode if he didn't soon. Owen softly licked her lips before she opened her mouth to him and just as he tongue thrust into her did his hips imitated the movement. She gasped in ecstasy at the sudden and complete invasions. The moment he withdrew from her mouth, she wanted to protest, but his head dropped to her shoulder and he started to thrust with wild abandon.

It didn't take long for her entire body to start to tremble and shake violently. She lost all rationality, all sens of who she was, even her name. The only thing that kept coming to her brain was his name. Owen. Owen. Owen. That was all she could say, over and over again. He considered slowing the pace to give her the moment, but he was already too far gone with one foot already over the edge. He propped himself onto his hands, to see the beauty of pure bliss on her face, and to have better leverage as he kept pounding in her welcoming, still contracting body. He thrust and thrust and thrust again, until he fell off the surface of the world, absorbed in a colorful spin of emotions, spilling himself deep into his wife.

Cristina watched him as she slowly came back from her own oblivion, and she was amazed. Above her was this man she loved beyond everything she once thought possible. His arms were shaking either from the effort or the intensity or his release, his eyes were closed tight, his mouth slighly open, and his whole body was arched up like a bow. It was beautiful. Just beautiful. There was no other word. She started to stroke his chest, neck and shoulder, smiling, and he finally came back to her, collapsing on her like a ragdoll or almost, his breathing ragged.

He trembled in her arms and she fell in love with him all over again, like every day, not because the sex was earth shattering, but because he was the sun just as much as she was, revolving around each other.

Yes, it really is funny how little things can change everything. Sometimes for the best, and sometimes... not.

At some point in her life, Cristina would have give the world for things to turn out differently. Today, she wouldn't change a single thing for the world. She embraced it all: PTSD, choking, trading, begging, shooting, wedding, leaving, affairs, divorce, leaving some more. Yes she would take it all over again as long as it meant what happened next: Missing, calling, coming, falling, loving, wedding... thriving.

Sometimes, you just have to wait. Wait. Wait some more. Wait for the world to turn up exactly the way it should.

It IS going to happen.

Just wait.

Wait.

* * *

**Here we go! See... I told you, I'm not that horrible now am I? I wouldn't do this to my favorite character!**

**Anyway, I really want to thank you guys, for following, reviewing and baring with me for this. I'll be beyond happy if you'd care to review one last time.**  
**I'll be updating my other story soon, so don't forget if there's a beta among you, I do need you!**

**Thank you again!**


End file.
